This disclosure generally relates to packaging of integrated circuits (ICs).
With advances in IC technology, there has been increasing demand for higher storage capacity, faster processing systems, and higher performance components in ICs. To meet these demands, the IC industry continues to scale down the dimensions of IC components such as semiconductor devices (e.g., metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), including planar MOSFETs and finFETs). Such scaling has also increased the demand for smaller and reliable packaging of semiconductor dies.
Illustrative embodiments will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numerals generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements.